


Have You Fallen Deeply In Love With Someone Else?

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: Orange Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Mage Tsukishima Kei, Demon Mage Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Demon king Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Oikawa watches Iwaizumi being the knight himself, while Kuroo is trying to get Kei’s attention.—-Related to - OrangeIt can be read separately though.





	Have You Fallen Deeply In Love With Someone Else?

**Author's Note:**

> I-...  
> I couldn’t help it  
> The song inspired me

Oikawa stares at his magic orb, watching over Iwaizumi who took the sword from the King, “I’m counting on you, Hajime,” The King says and smiled at Iwaizumi. Oikawa clicked his tongue when he called Iwaizumi, “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi just nodded, “I won’t fail you, my King,” He says before getting back up to his feet. Iwaizumi puts away his sword before walking to the team that was waiting outside.

Hinata Shouyou, Tobio Kageyama, Aone Takanobu, Kozume Kenma, and finally, Iwaizumi Hajime. They are a team, coming over to kill the Demon King, Oikawa Tooru.

Of course Oikawa can’t stop them, he has no choice but to fight them. Except, the only person he doesn’t want to fight is Iwaizumi, duh. They don’t even know it’s Oikawa who is the demon king, nobody but the demons.

”Oikawa,” Kuroo called out to Oikawa, who is currently crossing his legs, one hand into a fist  that is being rest by his cheeks, head tilted, staring at the orb still.

Iwaizumi was walking between Kenma and Aone, while Hinata and Kageyama were just... shouting at each other, then tried to grab each other. Aone sighed before walking over and stopped the two.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, it would’ve been better if they continued to fight, fight to death, of course.

”Oikawa!” Kuroo shouted this time, next to Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa jumped at the noise before backing up and turning to Kuroo, “What the hell, Kuro-chan?!” Oikawa says with a surprised face.

Kuroo backed away before crossing his arms, “I was calling you!” He says and made a phone pose to his ear.

Oikawa just groaned, rolling his eyes before looking back at at his orb, “What is it?” Oikawa says, moving his hands around the the orb as if he’s trying to touch Iwaizumi or have a better view.

”I’m going to hang out with Kei-chan today, so I thought—“ Kuroo was interrupted.

”Yeah Yeah, go ahead, your girlfriend, right?” Oikawa says, not looking at Kuroo. Kuroo just crossed his arms, “BOYfriend,” Kuroo corrected before waving at him for bye and left.

Oikawa didn’t turn, at all, keeping his eyes on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was currently walking next to a boy with pudding hair, talking to him, then Iwaizumi leaned in closer to the boy to have a closer look on the map.

Oikawa clicked his tongue, and it was loud. “This bastard...” He says, talking about the pudding head, and he was so close to smashing the orb broken.

”Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama called, rubbing to Iwaizumi to talk about their plan. Oikawa didn’t hear their plan, but at least Iwaizumi moved away from the pudding head.

Once again, Oikawa clicked his tongue because others were too close to Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

“Oikawa is such in a bad mood today,” Kuroo says, sitting down next to a tall blonde boy with glasses. The boy was just organizing stuff before looking at Kuroo, “Why should I care?” The blonde asks.

Kuroo just pouted, “Kei, rude!” Kuroo says. The blonde guy, Kei, rolled his eyes and continued his work, “I bet it’s just about Iwaizumi-san that Oikawa-san is worried about,” Kei says.

Kuroo gasped dramatically, “How did you know?!”

”Kuroo, that’s what Oikawa-san is literally obsessed about, Iwaizumi-san,”

”True.”

”Now would you stop trying to get so close?” Kei looked at Kuroo, who was inches away from his face, then pushed his face away. Kuroo pouted, “Whhhyyyy?” Kuroo whined. Kei just ignored him.

Kuroo reached over to touch Kei’s work, but Kei slapped his hand away, “No.”

”Eeehhh?! Why?! We both are black mages, and lovers— so we must help each other!” Kuroo says and wanted to jump at Kei, but Kei was still pushing away his face.

”We both are black mages indeed, but you’re a  _demon_ black mage, I’m a human, there is nothing that is the same,” Kei says and looked back at his work, with a sad face—

“That’s fine!” Kuroo says and grinned. Kei looked up at him. “We both are lovers, we love each other, so it’s fine!”

Kei blinked a couple times before moving his hand away from Kuroo, looking away, “I wish those things weren’t easy to say...” Kei says, blushing, covering his mouth with his other hand, obviously trying not to scream in happiness.

Kuroo noticed he was blushing before jumping at Kei this time, because Kei was off-guard. Kuroo gave him lots of kisses. And then they probably did more than that.


End file.
